Chibi Madness
by The-MisUnderstood-Angel
Summary: My world turn upside down when chibi invaded it. Now with Abel's crazyness, Tres's killingness, Esther's girlyness, and William's childlikeness ill I even live past 16. 1st person, and I hope you like it R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

I had just gotten home from school and sat on the couch. My mind was on what I was gonna make for dinner, and when I should start my homework. Tho as I flipped through the channels on the TV sleep caught up to me. The night before I had been up playing Fabe till midnight or so, and I didn't get much sleep. Because of that wonderful spell of sleep I found the couch as my bed. I wasn't asleep for long, but just long enough for them to find me. What awoke me was a sudden impact to my midsection, and a load, yet happy, scream. "YOUR HOME!", is what it yelled. There were two others with it.

"Positive, damage report?", came a monotone voice.

"Oh dear why must you always do that?", came a deep, sophisticated voice. I for one set up after the impact and looked at the small thing setting in my lap. It had the biggest ice blue eyes you'd ever find, the cutest smile ever, and silver hair. On the floor, were the other two voices came from, stood a light brown haired android with the same large eye's, but red. Also, he had no smile, well no emotions. Next to him stood a dark brown haired professor with ,once more, large green eye's. They were just as big and cute as The first one. He also had a small pipe coming from the right side of his mouth.

I took in a deep breath as I picked the one in my lap up, "Abel how many times do I have to tell you? No jumping on me when I'm tiring to sleep.", I said this while cradling him like a child.

"Awwwwww! But it's so much fun!", he said wining a little. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"So says the crazy, chibi, crusnik.", I said rolling my eye's, "So William, Tres, what you two been up to?"

William took his pipe from his mouth and let out a puff of smoke.

"Well after you left we tired Abel up so he wouldn't follow you, Oh and I did some repairs on Tres.", he said placing the small pipe back into his mouth. Tres blinked and tilted his head.

"Professor William Walter Wordsworth, you failed to motion that Her Ladyship came over.", he added with his monotone voice. I looked at him.

"Should I even ask?", I said placing Abel on top my head. For some odd reason he liked it in my hair. Aether he like it because it was soft or it's color. It was something he liked about it. Whatever the reason in all the pictures I have he's on top my head. It was rather cute.

"Yeah what were you to doing?", asked Abel. William shot him a mean glare and then looked back at me. He kick the floor innocently.

"I was just showing her one of my inventions, and it exploded..........again. She's never gonna like me.", he said pouting a little. I smiled and pat his head.

"Hay don't worry. If you play your cards right she will. It just takes time! Now who has an idea for dinner, and Abel if you say mars mellows!", I said raising my voice at him.

"Fine no mars mellows! How about...........", he paused in thought, ".........Chicken with white rice and grapes!"

I would have turned my head to look at him. "Okay what in god's name did you do to Abel?", I asked closing my eyes, "You already got into the sweets didn't you?"

"You bet it!", came Abel's voice. I sighed and got up.

"Hay Tres could you go find Esther for me. She knows how to make some really good rice doesn't she? Oh wait I almost forgot..........were out of rice.....okay well how about you come with me and we can go to the store!?", I asked pulling out my wallet and check for how much money I had, "Any one who wants to come pill into the car, and Abel you can stay on my shoulders till we get to the car."

Almost as soon as I opened the door was I trampled by the little feet of the chibis. As soon as I recovered from it, I stood and walked toward the car. I unlocked the driver's doors and the pressed the bot ten so they all could be unlocked.

"Remember it's Tres turn to sat shotgun.", I said as everyone pilled in. In the back set Abel, William, and Esther, who was tiring to get Abel to hold her hand. Just to annoy her I would make William set between them. I mentally laughed at the blushing William when they filially held hands.

"JADE! Help there doing it again!", he yelled from the back.

"You two know the drill, No PDA in the car unless your setting next to each other.", I said smiling, "Don't make Tres come back there."

"Positive, any more interference and I will be focused to take further action.", was all he said. I let out a sigh, and shook my head a little.

"Right and.........Abel.....get you hand off off Esther's. Esther get your hand off Abel's. William, when we get home I want you to help me on a report!", I said making the turn off into the store parking lot.

"What action do you wish me to take?", came Tres voice. I had forgotten about Tres, and had to think of something fast.

"I need you to.........watch Abel and make sure he doesn't bust anything....again. Like the vase, TV, bookcase, oh and lets not forget the X Box.", I said naming them off.

"It wasn't my fault that I thought the scary monsters on the X Box and TV were real! The vase and the bookshelf just happen to get in the way of me running away, Oh and the computer just happened to fall off the desk when I ran past!.", he tiring to look as cut as he could. I looked at him and let out another sigh.

"You changed into a Crusnik, smashed the TV, Stepped on the X Box, when Esther saw you she stared to cry, you chased after her to comfort her, ran into the bookcase causing all the books to land on your head, you got mad ,smashed it, then went back to chasing Esther, she ran past the computer, and your foot got caught on the wires making it fall to the floor. Need I got on about the last car?", I said tapping my foot on the ground. Abel got a huge sweat drop on his forehead and hung his head down. I sighed and picked him up.

"But after all that I still didn't kick you guys out of the house........just lock up the sugar, and tools, and oil, cloths, wires, and all the pans are behind a pad lock.", I said closing my eyes.

"You really don't trust us do you?", said William. I looked at him and smiled.

"It depends.........making my house a mess, and almost killing my cat is what I expect out of Abel, but it's always an accident. Setting the house on fire and busting my tools is what I expect out of William. All of my cloths turning pink and shoes become high heels is what I expect out of Esther. All the post getting dented, oil missing, and wires missing I expect out of Tres." said locking the car and turning to face them.

"Okay..............", said Abel clearing his trout, ".........I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world, made of plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me every were.........."

My eye twitched, "Abel were the hell did you learn that song?", I asked. Abel smiled.

"I was checking your e-mail on day and someone sent it to you!", he jumped for what seemed to be joy.

"YOU READ MY E-MAIL!?", I yelled.

"You have some really wried e-mails. Like one I read said, "Dude, theres a party at my place. Be sure to bring the dance mixes, oh yeah could you bring the little ones to. Who are the little ones anyway?", he said placing a finger at his bottom lip. I sighed knowing that this trip was going to be hell on the super market floor.  
"Alright because theres only one of me and like four of you, I can only say this once.", I said grabbing a cart on the way in, "Fight each other for the basket on this thing, and Tres no gun!"

The next thing I knew there was a crash and a little puff of smoke was coming from behind me. A fist or foot could be seen as I watched. I even saw a head when William tried to get away. I sighed as people walking stopped and and stared. "I didn't mean it it like that, now really!", I said helping William when he tried to escape the second time. I had him cradled in one arm and saw that they were really just beating the crap out of him. I also noticed that Abel and Tres had somehow gotten there belts together and Esther had lost her shoes.

"Tres, so pulling!", wined Abel as Tres walked up to me and held up what seemed to be the remained of a pipe.

"Awww........I got him that for Christmas last year, and you guys busted it up.......and made him cry.", I said holding him away from there little hands, "I say William gets it, and gets shot gun on the way home to."

"Positive", was what Tres said.

"Okay....", was Abel as he kicked the ground.

"Alright....", was Esther as she looked for her shoes.

"Good, now if you wouldn't mind say sorry to him. Really you guys almost gave him a black eye and knocked out some teeth. Oh, look at his arms, there all bruised up.", I said setting him down and looking over where I could, "When we get home I'll give you some ice, kay."

William only nodded and clung to me till I placed him in the basket, and Abel was on my shoulders like always. They never did say sorry to him, but thats what to aspect. The shopping didn't take near as long as I thought it would. This time Abel didn't bet on Tres or hit on Esther, Tres didn't threaten to kill anything, and Esther helped me find everything. Yet, when we got home I was tried as hell. Abel and Tres took the chicken in, and Esther took the bag of grapes and box of rice. William was with me, I took him into the bathroom and helped him get his shirt off before I say the small cuts on his chest. Slowly I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some band aids. I also got a wash cloth with hot water on it and ran it over his cuts. He kept flinching and trying to pull away as I did this.

"William, you know better then me that if I don't wash the cuts out. There just gonna get infected.", I said smiling softly at him.

"I....I know it just stings.", he said childishly. I smiled as I put the band aids over the large ones, and just to make him happy, kissed them when i did.

"All better?", I asked after I helped him back into his shirt and picked him up. He nodded and smiled happily as he hugged my neck. Then it hit me. I had left _**ABEL**_ out there, alone, with the stove. Hurrying out I found that they were setting on the sofa fighting over who got the remote and what they were going to watch before dinner was done.

"I say SpongeBob SquarePants!", said Abel flipping it to Nick. Esther grabbed it.

"No way, Total Drama Island!", she said. Tres just set there and watched them. I looked down at William who was giving me pleading eyes to not leave him with them ever again. Sighing, I took him into the kitchen with me and sat him at his set. After I turned it so he could face me.

"Okay, you can stay and help me, but only for tonight.", I said patting his head and grabbing the grapes to place in front of him, "Think you can get the grapes off the vies and put them in a bowl?"

"Yeah!", he said happily. I couldn't help but help him the most. He wasn't strong like Abel or Tres, he was nice looking like Esther but it couldn't help him, and he was one of the smallest. He kind of reminded myself of me, so I held him and Abel closer. I also can't stand it when the other gang up on him like that, they could really hurt him. Even worse, they could kill him.  
"Hay, Jade, how come you always help me out of things?", he asked when I'd just about finished the rice. The chicken was already done.

"Cause , William, your so small and cute.", I said turning and tapping his nose with my finger. He smiled and looked down at his hands.

"The other don't like me, do they?", he said as he finished the last vine of grapes.

"Yeah they do, why would you even say that?", I asked pouring out the water to the rice and setting the pot down.

"Because no matter what I do they always beat me up.", he said looking up at me, "And they make fun of me for likening her Ladyship!"

I kissed his forhead, "Trust me, they like you William.", I said before I walked over and pulled out plates. The sliver ware was already out. Before I called them in, I pulled William's set to face the table.

"Dinner!", I yelled before they pilled in and looked at me with there big eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought for once, that just once I could not wake up with someone jumping up and down on my midsection. "Damn it Abel!", I said grabbing his rubber ducky PJ's. He was more excited then usually, and then I realized that my alarm hadn't gone off.

"Yeah your up! Your up! Your up! Your up!", he yelled in a air running motion.

"Who turn my alarm off, I'm late for school now.", I said setting him next to me. That's when I saw the many eyes staring at me from the edge.

"It's not even a weekday.", they all wined, "It's Saturday!"

"Then why turn my alarm off, what about something to eat?", I said getting out of bed and noticed the window. It snowed and that's why they where so hyper. I had promised to teach them how to ice skate at the first sight of winter.

"Because we wanted you to have enough energy to teach us how to skate!", said Abel. He'd jumped on my back before he had said that. I had almost fallen over because of that. I had picked up William and Tres, Esther wanted to walk. I walked down the stares and put them all on the sofa before going into the closet and pulled out a pair of eight and a haft skates and four pairs of 2 and a haft(children sized) out. I passed them out, the pink pair for Esther, plan black for Tres, brown with buckles at the top where Williams, and pink with little bunny's and pompoms on there for Abel. I looked at Abel, and still wondered why the hell he had chosen the pair he did.

"Okay carry them till we get to the lake, and for god's sake Abel stop point at the bunny's and naming them! Theres like five on each one!.", I said setting down, "Oh and you might want to get dressed first. Warm cloths."

Before I could even set down they'd ran up the stares. I blinked and wondered why they never did that to clean there room. I walked up to my room and got dressed in my blue jeans and t shirt. When I came back down they where fighting to get there mittens and hats on, along with jackets. "In a hurry are we.", I said helping each one get everything they needed on, "You know you could do this for your room sometime."

"Erm.........yeah cleaning's so much fun.", said Abel smiling.

"Well maybe you should try it sometime.", said William.

"Lets just go, can we?", I said picking up Tres and smiled at them. It had taken less then fifteen minutes to get to the lake, but Abel and Esther just had to get into a snow ball fight just as I was helping Tres and William get there skates on.

"Missed me! Haha!", yelled Abel as he tossed a snow ball that nailed me in the back of the head. I blinked and turned to face him, my hand behind my back. I was smiling evilly.

"Come here Abel.", I said as he walked over to me.

"Sorry.", he said kicking the ground. I only smiled at him and shoved the snow that I had hidden behind my back down his coat. He jumped at lest three feet in the air and he fought to get it out.

"Esther come over here so I can get you skates on for you.", I said picking them up. After she had hers on, Abel was last.

"Picky swear you won't put snow down my coat.", he said holding out his small hand. I sighed and gave him what he wanted, when he finally let me get his skates on is when I felt truly accomplished.

"Okay now that you guys are suited up, get on the ice.", I said noticing other's playing in the distance.

"What about your skates?", came William's voice. Thats when it hit me to put them on, it didn't take very long. Finally, I so didn't think I was even going to, made it onto the ice with a string of chibi's behind me. Abel was the first to fall, big surprise to me.

"Owwwww! Ice is hard!", he wined trying to get up. I sighed skated to him.

"Okay lets start with this...........left foot, right foot, left foot.", I said skating a line a head of me. I had the rest of them watched and then attempted. Tres had it perfect, Esther was okay, William almost had it(but he didn't fall), and Abel fell. Thats when I saw one of the other kids playing come over and help him up, big surprises that it was Cain!  
"Cain! I can do it myself! Let go!", Abel said fighting in his grip. It was funny cause he had actually dropped him.

"Fine....", he said smiling, "....And who are you?"

He looked at me with his sly smile. "Just help him up, will you?", I said frowning. Cain sighed and helped his brother up slowly, until a large blur came past us and Abel was on the ground again. Then I saw, it was Ditrict. Then it happened, Cain high fived him and where about to skate away when I grabbed there coats.

"Hay let go! Let go!", Cain yelled kicking the air.

"Whats the word I'm looking for.........No.", I said skating over to the bank. I didn't really throw them down as I did toss them. The pouted and looked at me.

"Meanie!", yelled Ditrict.  
"Yeah! You didn't have to throw us down!", yelled Cain.  
"She's not a meanie!", yelled William, "You don't even know her!"

"Right!", yelled Abel. And thats when it happened. A another puff cloud came and there was fight. I set down and watched. Tres and Esther came and sat by me.

"This is a waste of time.", Esther said.

"Positive.", agreed Tres.

"Let them kill each other first, then we can deiced if it's a waste of time.", I said. Esther nodded and Tres just watched.


End file.
